russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 Programs
ZTV 33 is the interactive major television network owned by ZOE Broadcasting Network in the Philippines. It is known of Channel 33 formerly using the frequency of DZOZ-TV in 2008. They move from Channel 33 to DZJV-TV in 2011 after DZOZ-TV were changed to Light TV 33 as the religious and children television station. ZTV 33 Programs 'Entertainment Shows' *''Arthur Manuntag's Timeless'' (October 15, 2008-present) *''Gimme A Break'' (December 4, 2008-present) *''Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico'' (October 11, 2008-present) *''Jojo A. All the Way!'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''New Generation'' (December 20, 2008-present) *''Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan'' (October 11, 2008-present) *''The BOSS, the Conjuor'' (November 11, 2008-present) *''The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''The Lynn Sherman Show'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Urban Nights'' (October 16, 2008-present) 'Drama' *''Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia'' (October 11, 2008-present) 'Talk Shows' *''Juan On Juan'' (October 27, 2008-present) *''Chika Lang Ako'' (October 19, 2013-present) 'Comedy' *''Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred'' (October 14, 2008-present) 'Music Videos' *''Hearts on Fire'' (December 18, 2008-present) *''Music TV'' (January 27, 2014-present) 'Youth-Oriented' *''Teleskwela'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''World of Fun TV'' (October 18, 2008-present) 'Game Show' *''Spin 2 Win'' (October 11, 2008-present) 'Infotainment' *''I Love Pinas!'' (May 26, 2011-present) *''Kusina Bilidad'' (July 19, 2010-present) *''Only Gemma'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''Sarap Pinoy'' (July 2, 2011-present) 'News Programs' *''Adyenda'' (2005-present) *''Balita Ngayon'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) **''Balita Ngayon Weekend'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' (April 5, 2010-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV Interactive News'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV NewsBreak'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Public Affairs' *''Diyos at Bayan'' (August 21 1998-present) *''Pisobilities'' (July 6, 2012-present) *''Talk to Harry'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Public Service' *''Doc Willie and Liza'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Heartbeat Live'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Legal Forum'' (2004-present) *''On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Usapang Legal with Willie'' (October 16, 2008-present) *''Wanted'' (October 18, 2008-present) 'Movie Blocks' *''Cartoon Theater'' (October 11, 2008-present) *''Sunday Larger Theater'' (October 12, 2008-present) 'Animation (KiddieLand)' *''Superbook Classic'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Mickey Mouse Cartoon'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Disney’s Magic English'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Popeye Show'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''The Flying House'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Flintstones'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Dinosaucers'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Superbook Reimagined'' (2010–present, produced by CBN Asia) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (February 6, 2010-present) 'Noontime KiddieLand' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''DuckTales'' (July 15, 2010-present) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (2014-presemt) *''The Jetsons'' (Octoebr 13, 2008-present) *''Disney Adventures'' (October 12, 2008-present) 'Sports' *''PBL on ZTV'' (October 13, 2013-present) 'Religious' *''3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 13, 2008-present) *''Jesus the Healer'' (1998-present) *''Light UP'' (April 25, 2011-present) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (2006-present) *''PJM Forum'' (1998-present) *''Sunday TV Mass'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 12, 2008-present) *''The Hour of Great Mercy'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 12, 2008-present) *''This New Life'' (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2002-present) 'Infomercials' *''TV Shop Philippines'' (formerly TV Shoppe and Vision TV Shopping) (January 5, 2015-present) *''Tagamend'' (October 18, 2008-present) Regional shows 'Luzon' *''Balita Ngayon Amianan'' (baguio newscast) - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio 'Visayas' *''Balita Ngayon Cebuano'' (cebuano newscast) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Balita Ngayon Ilonggo'' (ilonggo newscast) - ZTV Channel 33 Iloilo 'Mindanao' *''Balita Ngayon Davaoeno'' (davaoeno newscast) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao *''Balita Ngayon Northern Mindanao'' (cagayan de oro newscast) - ZTV Channel 36 Cagayan De Oro Previously aired on ZTV 33 'Entertainment Shows' *''Destiny Live @ Studio 26'' (October 16, 2008-2009) *''Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26'' (October 11, 2008-February 21, 2009) 'Talk Shows' *''Chito Alcid Talk Show'' (October 13, 2008-October 12, 2013) 'Comedy' *''Hostage Ko Multo'' (February 5, 2011-June 23, 2012, produced by Simzone Entertainment Productions) 'Youth-Oriented' *''ClassRoam'' (December 6, 2008-December 2010, produced by Simzone Entertainment Productions) 'News Programs' *''ZTV Balitakla'' (September 13, 2010-June 29, 2012) *''RadyoviZion 33'' (October 13, 2008-March 31, 2010) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV Weekend Balita'' (October 18, 2008-January 31, 2010) 'Animated' *''The Addams Family'' (October 12, 2008-January 20, 2014) *''Wacky Races'' (October 12, 2008-January 21, 2014) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (October 12, 2008-January 24, 2014) 'TV Specials' *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (2009-present) *''Bago Taon 2012: The ZTV 33 New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''Boto ng Pilipino 2010: The ZTV Election Coverage'' (May 10 and 11, 2010) *''Boto ng Pilipino 2013: The ZTV Election Coverage'' (May 13 and 14, 2013) *''Boto ng Pilipino 2016: The ZTV Election Coverage'' (May 9 and 10, 2016) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2009-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2008-present) *''Diwa Ng Pasko: ZTV 2010 Christmas Speicial'' (December 19, 2010) *''Happy Kaarawan, the ZTV 2nd Anniversary Concert'' (October 11, 2010) *''Happy Kamang-Anak: The ZTV 33 Relaunching TV Special'' (October 3, 2010) *''Himig Ng Debate: ZTV Election Special'' (October 15, 2009) *''HUGE: Height of ZTV’s Global Event'' (July 22, 2011) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (2009-present) *''Mag-Bago 2013: The ZTV News New Year Countdown Nationwide Special Coverage'' (December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013) *''Pasko ay Pag-Ibig: ZTV 2011 Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2011) *''Pasko sa ZTV Studio'' (December 22, 2009) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (2008-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (2010-present) *''Sa Araw ng Pasko: The ZTV Christmas Special'' (December 23, 2012) *''Salubong 2010: ZTV 33 Countdown to 2010'' (December 31, 2009-January 1, 2010) *''Tatak EDSA 25: Pilipino Ako. Ako ang Lakas ng Pilipino TV Special'' (February 25, 2011) *''Tatlong Taon sa Telebisyon: The ZTV Anniversary Special'' (July 31, 2011) *''Z 100.1 2nd Anniversary Special'' (2010) *''ZTV @ 2: The ZTV 2nd Anniversary Years TV Special'' (June 27, 2010) *''ZTV All-Stars Christmas Special Live at ZTV Bar and Ortigas Center, Pasig City'' (December 21, 2008) *''ZTV Homecoming'' (May 23, 2010) 'Holy Week Specials' *''Jesus the Healer Lenten Retreat Special'' (2009-present) *''The Seven Last Words'' (2009-present) See also *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ZTV Global *ZTV 33 *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz *DZJV-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light TV 33 *DZJV 1458 *RadyoviZion TV *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Program Schedule *ZTV 33 Holy Week Schedule on April 5-7, 2012 *ZTV 33's Schedule (April 2010) ZTV 33 Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:ZTV 33